INNOCENT SEHUN (NEW VERSION)
by Stykiees
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Sehun tidak sengaja menonton video bokep yang ada di ponsel Kai namun sayang ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang orang itu lakukan. Ia memang terlalu polos. Sehingga ia pun bertanya pada seseorang yang tak kalah polosnya. Suho menyebut ini bencana. /Oh Sehun/EXO member/Comedy/Family/Absurd. *sorry tadi salah update


**INNOCENT SEHUN** **(NEW VERSION)**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun & EXO member**

 **Author : Stykiees**

 **Genre : AU,Comedy** **dan sedikit A** **bsurd**

 **ONESHOOT**

 **Rating :** **T+++ (ingat plus ya)**

 **.**

 **.**

Oke sebelumnya gue mau jelasin sedikit ini cerita pernah gue post terus gue hapus dan sekarang gue repost lagi dengan cerita yang sedikit gue rubah.

Ini cerita juga pernah gue kirim ke wordpres FF lainnya tahun 2014 (versi lama), jadi ini cerita bukan **_PLAGIAT_** , ini murni hasil karya gue. Cuman gue perbaiki dan di edit lagi. Dengan cerita yang lebih segar! Asique~

Langsung aja deh

Capcus

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Sehun POV_**

Namaku Sehun atau lebih tepatnya Oh Sehun. Salah satu anggota boy grup yang sangat terkenal di Korea Selatan. Semua orang mengenal kami karena kami adalah EXO. Jika kalian tidak mengenal kami, berarti kalian orang hutan. Hahaha aku bercanda.

Posisiku dalam grup selain maknae, aku seorang main dancer. Aku tampan? Tentu saja. Aku bahkan anggota paling tampan diantara hyung-hyungku. HAHA tetapi serius, begitulah kenyataannya.

Saat ini, aku sedang berada diperjalanan pulang menuju dorm. Yeah, aku habis jalan-jalan untuk menghilangkan penat dan juga kesalku. Jika aku terus berada di dorm, itu bisa membuatku ingin memakan orang. Oke ini berlebihan, maksudku karena suasana di dorm sangat tidak menyenangkan makanya aku pergi keluar. Semua hyung-ku tidak ada yang memperdulikanku dan sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing termasuk Suho hyung yang notabene adalah hyung terdekatku. Dia sibuk tidur akhir-akhir ini, Padahal jadwal kami saat ini tidak begitu padat tetapi keadaannya mengatakan seolah-olah ia lelah berkesepanjangan. Oh atau mungkin ia hanya ingin memanfaatkan waktu senggangnya dengan sebaik-baiknya. Ia mungkin saja. Aku tidak boleh berburuk sangka pada hyung-ku.

 ** _Sehun POV End  
_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"HYUUUUNG!"teriak Sehun ketika sudah tiba di dorm. Saat ini semua member sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah sambil menonton televisi dan menikmati cemilan yang dibuat oleh Kyungsoo kemarin malam. Mendengar teriakan sang maknae, mata mereka semua langsung menuju ke arah pintu dorm yang setengah terbuka.

"Ada apa Sehun-ah?" Tanya Suho-sang leader- sambil membolakbalikkan koran yang sedang ia baca. Syukurlah ia sudah bangun dari tidur panjangnya ternyata.

Sehun mendekat kearah Suho dan duduk disampingnya "Hari ini aku senang sekali hyung"

"Oh ya, ada apa memangnya?" tanya Suho antusias sambil melipat koran yang ia baca tadi.

"Tadi waktu Sehun lagi duduk ditaman ada anak kecil memberiku permen lollipop hyung, lihat warna-nya sama seperti rambutku saat kita comeback album wolf kemarin hyung" ujar Sehun sambil menyodorkan permen lollipopnya.

"Aku jadi ingin mengecat rambutku seperti itu lagi _deh_ " gumam sehun pelan namun masih sangat terdengar jelas oleh ketujuh member. For your information, Lay satu-satu nya member yang tidak ada diantara mereka. Ia sedang berada di China.

"Eh? Sehun-ah ingat tidak saat kau mengecat rambut seperti itu banyak rambutmu yang gugur aku bahkan tidak bisa membedakan mana rambutmu dan mana kemoceng(?) hahaha" celetuk Baekhyun sambil terkekeh. Lalu sedetik kemudian ruangan tersebut dipenuhi dengan gelak tawa akibat gurauan Baekhyun.

"Ya!hyung jangan samakan rambutku dengan benda kesayangan Kyungsoo hyung itu!"pekik Sehun kesal. Kemudian dengan kasar ia buka bungkus permen lolipopnya lalu memasukan kedalam mulut dan mengemutnya kasar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat ini Sehun sedang menemani Kai menonton film kartun Pororo diruang tengah. Pororo adalah tokoh kartun kesukaan Kai. Dulu Kai sering menonton kartun Pororo bersama Kyungsoo namun sekarang lelaki mungil dengan bibir berbentuk hati tersebut lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama spatula didapur mereka. Well semua orang tahu, Kyungsoo gemar memasak.

Sehun pikir tontonannya sangatlah tidak menarik dan sangat membosankan akhirnya ia putuskan untuk meminjam ponsel Kai yang tergeletak tak berdaya(?) diatas meja.

"Kai aku pinjam ponselmu ya".

Tidak ada sahutan dari Kai. Tentu saja, Kai seperti terhipnotis. Tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar karena matanya sedang terfokus pada layar tv dihadapannya yang menampilkan sosok hewan berbentuk Penguin sedang bermain seluncur es dengan seekor katak berwarna hijau.

Karena tidak ada respon dari Kai. Sehun pikir kai sudah memperbolehkannya untuk mengutak-atik benda sakral milik namja Tan tersebut.

Sehunpun mengutak-atik ponsel Kai "Ahh,apa yang bisa kulihat dari ponsel ini, semua permainan-nya sudah kutamatkan dan juga semua lagu yang ada di media player sangatlah kuno tidak ada yang menarik satupun" gumam sehun

"Lebih baik aku lihat foto dan video saja" pikir sehun lalu membuka folder yang bertuliskan "K.J.I"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aahh...emhhh sedikitt lagiiiiiiii...ahhh..."

"EErrrr? Kai ini video apa ya?" tanya Sehun saat tidak sengaja memutar salah satu video dalam folder tersebut, ia pikir video tersebut sangatlah aneh. Bagaimana tidak aneh, Sehun melihat didalam video tersebut terdapat lelaki dan wanita yang tidak memakai pakaian sama sekali sedang menempelkan tubuh mereka dengan intimnya lalu si lelaki tersebut tiba-tiba mendorong wanita itu ke didinding sambil menghentak-hentak bagian bawahnya. Jujur saja, ini pertama kalinya sehun melihat hal tersebut.

Lalu dengan berat hati dan sangat terpaksa Kai pun menoleh kearah Sehun.

Melihat apa yang ditunjukan sehun padanya lantas kai langsung merebut ponselnya lalu mengclose video tersebut yang sedang menampilkan adegan yang sedang hot-hot nya. "Ya! Sehun apa yang kau lihat, siapa yang mengizinkanmu meminjam ponselku hah?" bentak Kai.

"Aishh, aku sudah bilang tadi!, kau saja yang tidak dengar" ujar sehun membela diri.

"Memangnya itu video apa sih?" desak sehun. Matanya menatap tajam Kai. Meminta penjelasan.

"I..itu kau tidak perlu tahu, kau kan masih kecil!" Jawab Kai. Kembali fokus menonton dan mengabaikan sang maknae.

"Mwo? Enak saja! kau bilang aku masih kecil? Kau lupa kita sama-sama kelahiran tahun 1994, kita hanya beda tiga bulan, cepat beri tahu aku, itu tadi video apa!"

Sehun tidak habis pikir kenapa Kai bisa seenaknya bilang ia masih kecil padahal mereka lahir ditahun yang sama. Dan sungguh kenapa juga namja Tan tersebut tidak mau memberi tahunya tentang video itu. Ia benar-benar ingin tahu dan sangat penasaran sebenarnya apa yang sedang lelaki dan wanita itu lakukan.

"Mian sehunnie, aku tidak bisa memberitahumu, aku akan mentraktirmu selama satu minggu asal kau melupakan apa yang kau lihat diponselku, bagaimana? Hm apa kau mau?" ucap Kai dengan keyakinan penuh. Sejujurnya Ia satu-satunya member yang sangat jarang sekali mentraktir member-nya tapi untuk kali ini Ia harus melakukannya. Ini semua demi Sehun dan ia sangat berharap lelaki berkulit putih pucat tersebut mau menerima tawarannya. Ia hanya tidak ingin meracuni otak dongsaengnya itu. Ia lebih rela kehilangan uangnya daripada merusak otak polos Sehun.

''Tidak mau! Kau sedang mencoba merayuku ya? Tapi maaf saja aku tak akan termakan rayuan mu! Aku hanya butuh penjelasan tentang video tersebut, apa susahnya! Tapi baiklah jika kau tak mau memberi tahuku tidak apa-apa, aku akan tanya dengan member lain saja!" ujar Sehun. Lantas Ia pun bergegas pergi dari hadapan namja berkulit eksotis tersebut.

"Gawat! Kalau Sehun benar-benar akan bertanya dengan member lain atau lebih tepatnya Suho hyung? matilah aku!"

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Sehun POV_**

Sungguh aku tidak mengerti kenapa Kai hari ini sangat menyebalkan. Awas saja kalau dia masih rela meminta bantuan denganku aku tidak akan mau membantunya.

Kuedarkan pandanganku kesekeliling dorm. Sangat sepi dan cukup tenang. Mungkin saat ini para hyung sedang beristirahat di kamarnya masing-masing, kalau Kyungsoo hyung _sih_ sudah pasti berada di dapur, mungkin mencoba resep baru. Sementara dua moodmaker kami -Chanbaek- sedang keluar. Mungkin kencan, hahaha. Aku tidak peduli, dorm terasa tenang jika tidak ada mereka.

"Hmm lebih baik aku menemui Kyungsoo hyung saja kedapur mungkin ia perlu bantuanku" pikirku.

 ** _Sehun POV End_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika tiba di dapur, Sehun langsung berdiri disamping Kyungsoo yang sedang memasak.

"Kyungsoo hyung kau sedang apa?" tanya sehun polos

"Apakah kau tidak lihat aku sedang apa!" jawab kyungsoo ketus.

"Ah kau sedang masak hyung, lalu apa yang kau masak?" tanya sehun lagi.

"Astaga Sehun! apakah kau tidak lihat aku sedang masak apa!"bentak Kyungsoo lebih ketus lagi.

Sehun yang terkejut akan bentakan Kyungsoo langsung melototkan mata sipitnya.

"Hyuuuung! Aku kan cuma bertanya, apa susahnya tinggal bilang saja" kata sehun mulai kesal.

"Lalu kau, apa susahnya tinggal lihat saja Oh Sehun"ujar kyungsoo sambil menunjuk-nunjukkan spatula dihadapan Sehun. Kyungsoo mulai kesal dengan tingkah maknae satu ini.

"Ah kau menyebalkan hyung!"

"Kau lebih menyebalkan sehunnie, kalau kau hanya mau mengangguku memasak lebih baik kau pergi, main dengan Jongin sana"jawab Kyungsoo geram.

"Tidak mau! Aku benci Kai, aku ingin membantu hyung memasak saja, boleh ya" pinta Sehun sambil mengeluarkan jurusan ampuhnya. Aegyo.

"Tidak-tidak! nanti kau bukannya membantu tapi malah mengacaukannya sehunnie"

"Aku akan hati-hati hyung, ayolah aku tidak punya kerjaan lain hyung" ujar sehun masih dengan mempertahankan aegyonya.

"Huh baiklah-baiklah"Kyungsoo tidak dapat menahan diri lagi. Ia tidak tahan melihat Sehun yang melakukan aegyo-nya. Menurutnya itu sangat imut. Sehun pun tersenyum bangga.

"Assa! Gomawo hyung"

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyung apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya sehun.

"Kau potong tipis-tipis bawang merah ini jangan sampai ketebalan" ujar kyungsoo lalu memberikan beberapa siung bawang merah.

"Jika ketebalan memangnya kenapa hyung?"

"Itu tidak bagus dan bisa merusak seni makanannya" Sehun mengangguk paham lalu mulai memotong-motong bawang merah sesuai dengan petunjuk Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Beberapa menit kemudian…._**

.

"AH HYUUUUUUNG MATAKU BERAIR HYUNG, HUUAA PERIH HUAAA PERIH HYUUUNG" teriak Sehun sambil mengipas-kipaskan kedua tangannya kearah mata-nya.

"Ah sehun-ah, cuci wajahmu cepat!" Sehun pun menuruti apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo, ia langsung berlari kearah wastafel dapur dengan mata terpejam. Kyungoo pun membantu Sehun mencuci wajah-nya.

"Ya! Ada apa ini? Kenapa teriak-teriak?" tanya seseorang tiba-tiba muncul dari arah belakang mereka.

Itu suho. Karena mendengar keributan dari arah dapur ia segera meninggalkan pekerjaannya (read : tidur) dan langsung berlari kearah dua namja tersebut.

"Ah hyung, ini mata-nya Sehun perih gara-gara memotong bawang merah" ujar kyungsoo menjelaskan.

"Aisshh kenapa juga kau suruh Kyung"

"Dia yang meminta hyung, aku bahkan melarangnya tetapi dia memaksa dan bilang ingin membantuku!" sungut kyungsoo

"Sehun-ah apa kau baik-baik saja hmm?" tanya Suho, Ia tidak memperdulikan ucapan kyungsoo. Yang ia pedulikan, maknae kesayangannya sedang kesakitan.

"Huaaa mataku perih Suho hyung" rengek Sehun.

"Cup..cup tidak apa-apa, sekarang ayo kita obati " Suho pun memapah Sehun yang masih memejamkan matanya menuju ke ruang tengah.

"Aishh sudah kubilang kalau bocah itu hanya akan mengacaukannya" rutuk kyungsoo kemudian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana? merasa lebih baik?" tanya Suho setelah selesai mengobati mata Sehun dengan obat penghilang rasa perih.

"Ya hyung, sekarang tidak perih seperti tadi. Gomawo hyung" jawab Sehun tersenyum. Suho mengangguk dan membalas senyuman Sehun.

"Lagi pula apa yang kau lakukan didapur hm? menggangu kyungsoo"

"Tidak hyung, aku hanya ingin membantunya memasak habis aku tidak punya kerjaan"

"Eh? Kau kan bisa main dengan Jongin"

"Tidak mau! Kai sangat menyebalkan" jawab Sehun. Suho tak heran lagi dengan kelakuan dua magnae bagaikan kopi susu tersebut yang lebih sering bertengkar daripada akurnya.

Karena suho sudah ada di hadapannya, Sehun pun berniat ingin menanyakan perihal video tadi.

"Ah hyung, apakah aku boleh menanyakan sesuatu" ujar Sehun kemudian.

Suho yang mendengar ucapan Sehun langsung meng-iyakan saja tanpa ada rasa curiga sedikitpun.

"Hm tentu saja boleh Sehun-ah, memangnya kau mau menanyakan apa?"

"Emm begini hyung, tadi saat aku meminjam ponsel Kai, aku menemukan video yang menurutku aneh hyung"

"Eh aneh? Memang aneh seperti apa?" Suho sudah was-was menebak video seperti apa itu. Kai pasti menyimpan video yang tidak benar lagi. Pikirnya.

"Dalam video tersebut ada namja sama yeoja mereka tidak memakai pakaian sama sekali hyung terus mereka terlihat saling dorong mendorong tapi hanya bagian bawahnya saja, itu mereka sedang apa hyung?" suho yang mendengar ucapan Sehun langsung berdiri, sambil mata melotot, tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan diucapkan oleh maknae-nya tersebut. Terkejut bukan main.

"I-itu...me-mereka sedang hm sedang..." jujur saja Suho benar-benar bingung apa yang harus ia katakan. Ini semua gara-gara jongin sialan itu. Awas saja kalau bertemu nanti, akan ia sita ponsel lelaki berkulit tan tersebut selama satu bulan.

"Hyung...mereka sedang apa?!" desak Sehun. Tidak sabar menunggu penjelasan Suho. Ia sangat berharap Suho mau menjelaskannya.

Sebenarnya mudah saja bagi Suho untuk bilang kalau mereka sedang bercinta namun karena sehun masih terbilang sangat polos dan sangat tidak pantas untuk mengenal hal tersebut tidak memungkinkan untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Yang benar saja, Sehun-nya itu masih polos.

"I-itu..." Ia mencari kata-katayang tepat sedangkan sehun masih menunggu perkataan suho yang belum terselesaikan.

"KAMIIIII PULAAANG" terdengar dari luar dorm seseorang berteriak. Itu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Suho menghela napas lega, bersyukurlah ia dan akan sangat berterima kasih sekali kepada mereka berdua karena datang pada waktu yang sangat tepat.

"Ah Baekhyun-ah, Chanyeol-ah kalian sudah pulang, apa yang kalian beli hm?" tanya Suho antusias. Ia hanya ingin mengalihkan pembicaraannya dengan Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun terlihat sangat kesal sekali dengan sikap Suho. Lagi-lagi orang-orang tidak mau memperdulikannya. Lalu dengan kaki yang sengaja dihentak-hentakan ke lantai dan tanpa bicara apapun sehun segera pergi menuju kamar-nya.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol, merasa heran dengan sikap maknae tersebut.

"Tidak seperti biasanya hyung" sambung Baekhyun

"Bukan apa-apa" jawab Suho tersenyum masam. Chanyeol dan baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Tidak menyadari kegelisahan sang leader.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Lay Hyuuuung" teriak Sehun ketika melihat Lay baru saja masuk kedalam dorm mereka. Ya, Lay baru saja tiba dari china. Akhir-akhir ini Lay memang sangat sibuk dan jarang berada di Korea. Karena masalah pekerjaan menuntut ia harus terpisah dari para membernya.

"Ahh bogoshippo hyung!"ucap Sehun lalu memeluk tubuh Lay dengan erat dan hangat.

Lay pun membalas pelukan sehun "Nado Sehun-ah"

"Sini biar aku bawakan koper hyung ke kamar ya" Jongdae yang berada disana langsung mengambil alih koper Lay "Hyung ke ruang makan saja, Kyungsoo sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita" sambungnya.

"Oh baiklah, terima kasih Chen" Ujar Lay. Rasanya Lay ingin menangis, ia benar-benar merasa terharu dengan kebaikan dan kehangatan para member. Ini yang ia rindukan ketika berada jauh dari mereka. Kebersamaan mereka.

"Ayo hyung kita ke ruang makan" ajak Sehun sambil menggandeng lengan Lay menuju ruang makan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Ruang makan_**

Saat ini para member sudah berkumpul di ruang makan. Hanya tinggal menunggu Kai dan Xiumin yang belum muncul dari tadi.

"Chanyeol, coba kau cek mereka dan suruh kesini secepatnya, kenapa mereka tidak datang-datang dari tadi!" ujar Suho kesal dengan keterlambatan member nya tersebut.

"Baiklah hyung" baru saja Chanyeol berdiri hendak melangkah menuju kamar mereka. Tiba-tiba Xiumin datang dari arah berlawanan.

"Oh Minseok hyung, dimana Jongin?"

"Dia tidak ikut makan malam Yeol, katanya _sih_ sudah kenyang" jelas Xiumin.

"Oh baiklah, kalau begitu. Suho hyung jatah Jongin buatku ya" semua member hanya menggelengkan kepala mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Hmm sudah biasa.

Niat si Leader kalau ada jongin tadi, ia akan memberikan ceramah singkatnya karena sudah mengotori pikiran polos Sehun. Tapi apa daya. Sepertinya Jongin lebih pintar dari nya. Dengan menghindar tidak ikut makan malam. Baiklah, nanti selesai makan malam ia akan bicara dengan si otak mesum itu.

"Semuanya selamat makan!"

"Selamat makan"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selesai makan malam, Suho langsung bergegas menuju kamar Kai namun sayang sekali karena kamar tersebut sudah terkunci dari dalam. Saat Suho bertanya apakah lelaki tersebut sudah tidur dengan lantangnya Kai menjawab kalau Ia sudah tidur. Suho hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala. Mana ada orang yang sudah tertidur bisa berbicara bahkan berteriak seperti itu.

"Hmm dasar tukang bohong! baiklah kali ini aku biarkan kau tapi kalau sekali lagi merusak pikiran Sehun, lihat saja apa yang akan aku lakukan pada ponselmu!" teriak Suho sebelum pergi dari sana. Dia yakin Kai pasti mendengar ucapannya.

Setelah mendengar ucapan sang Leader, Kai yang awalnya sedang -mari berpura-pura tidur- langsung terduduk. "Ah sial, padahal bukan salahku! Salah sendiri kenapa membuka ponselku! Awas saja kau Sehun".

 **.**

 **.**

Sedangkan si Maknae, selesai makan malam tadi ia terus saja menempel pada Lay hyung-nya. Sebenarnya dia melakukan tersebut bukan hanya karena rindu tetapi karena ada niat terselubung. Modus istilah kerennya. Karena sehun pikir, Lay hyung-nya merupakan satu-satunya kunci untuk mengetahui perihal video tadi.

"Lay hyung, aku akan mengantar hyung kekamar ya sekalian kita ngobrol-ngobrol, aku sangat merindukan hyung" Ujar sehun .

"Hahahaha kau benar-benar merindukanku ya? baiklah-baiklah ayo kita kekamar hyung" jawab Lay semangat. Ia sangat senang mendengar maknae-nya mengatakan bahwa ia merindukan dirinya.

Setelah tiba dikamar, Lay langsung merebahkan dirinya dikasur empuknya lalu diikuti oleh sehun yang merebahkan dirinya disamping Lay.

"Hyung aku mau menanyakan sesuatu" ucap Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Hmm apa itu?"

"Tapi hyung harus janji akan memberi tahunya padaku ya"

"Kau bahkan belum menanyakan apapun padaku maknae-ya" ujar Lay sambil tersenyum lalu sedetik kemudian Sehun pun menanyakan persis sama apa yang ia tanyakan pada Suho sebelumnya.

"Ah itu namanya orang yang sedang 'bercinta' Hun-ah" ujar Lay tanpa pikir lagi. Ia tidak memikirkan apa akibat dari ucapannya tersebut. Well ia sama polosnya sebenarnya dengan si maknae. Cuma beda polosnya.

"Bercinta itu apa Hyung?"

"Bercinta itu ya seperti yang kau lihat pada ponsel Jongin, berhubungan badan saling memberikan kehangatan dan kepuasan" jelas Lay.

"Oh iya bercinta itu juga kata lain dari surga dunia kalau kau mau tahu" tambah lelaki berlesung pipit tersebut.

"Surga dunia? Apakah aku boleh melakukannya juga hyung? Aku juga ingin merasakan seperti apa surga dunia itu?"

"Boleh saja tapi kau harus menikah dulu baru bisa melakukannya dan juga bercinta itu harus dilakukan oleh dua orang yang saling mencintai"

"Apa hyung sudah pernah bercinta?"

"Hah? Te-tentu saja belum, Hyung kan belum menikah! Kalau hyung sudah menikah nanti, pasti hyung akan bercinta kok" jelas yang lebih tua.

"Ah begitu ya hyung"

"Hmm aku jadi ingin cepat-cepat menikah agar aku bisa secepatnya merasakan surga dunia, hihihi" gumam Sehun sambil tersenyum-senyum aneh.  
Lay yang melihat gelagat aneh Sehun pun langsung menanyakan keadaannya "Kau baik-baik saja Sehun-ah"

"Hehehe iya hyung aku baik-baik saja kok. Oh iya sebaiknya hyung beristirahat saja, Aku mau keluar dulu ya hyung, terima kasih sudah memberi tahuku, selamat istirahat hyung" Sehun pun keluar dari kamar lelaki berkebangsaan China tersebut sambil tertawa cekikikan. Lay yang melihat sikap aneh Sehun hanya mengangkat bahu nya. Tak mau ambil pusing. Lebih baik ia beristirahat daripada memikirkan sikap pemuda tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Suho Hyuuuuung!…." Teriak sehun ke penjuru dorm.

"Ya!Berhenti berteriak-teriak, kau pikir ini dihutan huh!" bentak Jongdae. Saat ini dia sedang menyelesaikan kuis teka-teki silang yang ada di sebuah majalah dengan konsentrasi penuh.

Tak peduli dengan bentakan Jongdae, anggota termuda itu pun berjalan mendekat kearah Suho yang tak jauh dari tempat duduk lelaki berwajah kotak tersebut.

Lalu Sehun pun duduk dihadapan suho "Suho hyung, sekarang aku tahu hyung"

"Tahu apa Sehunie?" kata Suho sambil sesekali menyesap kopi saat ini suho sedang menikmati secangkir kopi buatan Kyungsoo.

"Video yang ada di ponsel Kim Kai"

"UHUKKK UHUKK! APA!-me..memangnya itu video apa?" tanya suho terbata-bata sambil mengelap bekas lelehan kopinya Karena sempat tersedak setelah mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Itu video orang yang sedang bercinta, Benar kan hyung?"jelas Sehun.

"Ah...aku jadi ingin cepat menikah hyung supaya bisa merasakan surga dunia itu" sambungnya.

Seketika Suho langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dengan wajah memerah "APA! Si-siapa yang memberitahumu, ayo katakan siapa!"ucap Suho sambil memegang kedua bahu Sehun.

"Memangnya kenapa hyung? Apa aku salah"

"Jawab dulu siapa yang memberitahumu tentang 'itu' "

"Lay hyung"

"Lay?"

"Ya"

 **.**

 **.**

"ZHANG YIXING!" teriak Suho murka dengan wajah yang berubah menjadi merah. Ia marah dan juga kesal. Ia pikir sehun sudah melupakan masalah video tersebut. Ternyata...

Seketika dorm pun rusuh akibat teriakan Suho. Semua penghuni dorm keluar dari tempat asal mereka untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Jongdae yang sedari tadi berada disana hanya bisa melototkan matanya dengan wajah bengong dan mulut terbuka, Ia syok dan tidak percaya, kemana perginya kepolosan sang maknae.

Sementara itu orang yang diteriaki. Orang yang sudah memicu keributan saat ini dengan tenangnya terlelap diatas kasur empuknya. Tertidur dengan sangat nyaman.

Ya. Sepertinya Lay sedang dalam keadaan sangat berbahaya dan itu disebabkan oleh kepolosannya dan juga kepolosan sang magnae.

Sudah kubilang bukan, mereka berdua itu sama-sama polos. Cuma beda polosnya.

Doakan saja semoga Pangeran Changsa kita baik-baik saja setelah pintunya didobrak dari luar kamar. Pelakunya? tentu saja sang Leader mereka.

Ouhh…

Sehun yang polos…

Dan Lay yang malang….

Dan jangan lupakan si Jongin yang super sialan karena sudah menyimpan video bokep sembarangan. Lain kali jangan lupa untuk mengunci ponselmu Jongin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _-END-_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

typo bertebaran.

Jangan lupa Review ya teman-teman~~

 _-17 Juli 2018-_

 _Stykiees sang penulis amatira._


End file.
